Different semiconductor structures may be fabricated to have one or more different device characteristics, such as switching speed, leakage power consumption, etc. Multiple different designs may each provide optimization of one or more of these characteristics for devices intended to perform specific functions. For instance, one design may increase switching speed for devices providing computational logic functions, and another design may decrease power consumption for devices providing memory storage functions. A system using multiple discrete devices optimized for different functions presents challenges in terms of system complexity, system footprint and cost.
One factor affecting performance of a semiconductor circuit is a quality of a source/drain region. Another factor affecting performance of a semiconductor circuit is parasitic capacitance including parasitic capacitance attributable to conductive gate layers. Another factor affecting performance of a semiconductor circuit is a resistance between a contact and a source/drain region. Another factor affecting performance of a semiconductor circuit is parasitic capacitance which can be attributable in part, e.g. to conductive gate material.